puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
GHC National Championship
+ days) |shortestreign = |heaviest = Takashi Sugiura ( ) |lightest = |oldest= Takashi Sugiura (49 years) |youngest= }} The is a professional wrestling championship owned and promoted by the Pro Wrestling Noah (Noah) promotion. GHC is the acronym of Noah's governing body, the Global Honored Crown. The title was announced on October 3, 2019, with the inaugural champion crowned being crowned on November 2, 2019 at Noah the Best 2019. The title became Noah's fifth active championship. The title is scheduled to be defended exclusively in Japan. Instead of being another "heavyweight" championship, Noah categorizes the title as a openweight title, with both heavyweight and junior heavyweight wrestlers being eligible to challenge for it. History Background Between 2004 and 2009, Pro Wrestling Noah promoted the GHC Openweight Hardcore Championship. During the title's history, the title was seen as a semi-official title and sometimes it turned to a singles or tag team title. During this years, Noah had attempted to established a tertiary championship to elevate its wrestlers such as Jun Akiyama and Naomichi Marufuji, but their concept ended not working and the title started to be seen as comedy championship, leading the title to be retired on December 23, 2009. In January 2019, LIDET Entertainment took over the ownership of Noah. On October 3, Riki Choshu announced on the behalf of LIDET Entertainment, the creation of the GHC National Championship, with the inaugural champion crowned being crowned on November 2, 2019 at Noah the Best 2019, in a match between Michael Elgin and Takashi Sugiura. The title would also serve as a second heavyweight championship for the promotion. It was also announced that the title would be an openweight title, with both heavyweight and junior heavyweight wrestlers being eligible to challenge for it. The title was scheduled to be defended exclusively in Japan. The title was part of a plan by LIDET Entertainment to relaunch the promotion, as the second top promotion in Japan. Takashi Sugiura went on to defeat Michael Elgin to become the inaugural GHC National Champion. Establishment Since its creation, the GHC National Championship drew comparison with NJPW's IWGP Intercontinental Championship and Stardom's Wonder of Stardom Championship. The title was also seen a way to equal with the GHC Heavyweight Championship and for wrestlers to regain momentum after failing to win the GHC Heavyweight Championship or compete with the heavyweight championship. Championship belt design The base design is similar to the GHC Heavyweight Championship, with notable differences. Like the GHC Heavyweight Championship, the center plate the centerpiece design has a crown above, but one notable difference is that the center plate on the national championship is written national above the crown and above the title as the , which embodies the country's sobriquet Land of the Rising Sun. The title belt was also made red to distinguish it from the black heavyweight championship to represent the color of Japan. Title History Gallery |-| Gallery= Ghcnat1.jpg|Riki Choshu announcing the creation of the title Ghcnat2.jpg|Takashi Sugiura and Michael Elgin posing with Riki Choshu after the inaugural championship match |-| Champions= Sugiuraghcn.jpg|Takashi Sugiura Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH Championships Category:Championships